Seventh Setting
by Evil by Definition
Summary: They had been missing for three years, made out to be dead. Two seventeen year olds come up to Hogswart castle late at night, why have they come, who are they? For now only they know!
1. Chapter 1

Two figures walked up to the towering castel of Hogswart. Both were drenched in the rain that was coming down from the havens, the wind was wildly picking up. The figure's, one female, and one male, robes were torn and tattered, though were once jail robes.

The two had been missing for three years, the wizarding world had long given up searching. The male's green eyes were straining to see, his raven black hair plastered to his head, leaning heavily on his companion.

The female walked slowing keeping in stride with, the man, like her friend her black hair was plastered down to her scalp, and was cold, her grey eyes darted to and fro trying to find help. The thunder picked up, makeing it hard to hear.

"God, H-thunder- what were you thinking, 'no we can't stop at the hut we will see him later' we would be safe!" the girl said angerly

"Well sorry S-Lightening and thunder- didn't know it would sp-" The man was interupted when the front doors where opened, a old man stood with his staff as the two aproated.

"Who are y-" the potions master began but was interupted by the girl.

"Let us in for god's sake, one if you noticed, my companion can't walk by his self, aslo we souldn't be out of any bloody wizarding school yet!"

Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school looked at the two with knowlage, indeed they were right, they looked seventeen. Though it struck in odd that girl didn't complan of her own injuries rather complan that they weren't takeing care of the boys, 'those eyes,' he tought, 'I know them.'

Madem Pomfrey look at Dumdledor found that no onewas goign to help said startly,"Albus, they need help, they need to go to the infermery!" Though all she was, "Yes, Severus, Poppy help the two in."

Snape frowned but did as he was asked he was about to take the girl's arm after she was releaved of the boy, jerked away eyes glareing at him with posioned daggers and stalked off after Madem Pomfrey.

'Crud,' Severus Snape thought, 'those are my eyes, Sahara! She's is going to make life hell now, but who was her compaion she stood up for.' He pondered this while fallowing the other teachers into the Hospital Wing.

**A/N: **I hope you injoyed the story! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Snape, the Potion Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizarding, the man with the always sourer mood was suddenly very concerned, his daughter the one the Dark Lord gave him and is wife to raise, who was spelled to look like him was glaring at him, with stone cold eyes.

Sahara turned to her still unknown companion, and refused to get treatment until he was tended to. She began to lick a wound, 'A little disturbing.' Snape thought watching like the other staff her clean her wound, swallowing the blood.

"What?" Sahara said looking up to see the fact the teachers were looking at her.

"Why are you cleaning your wounds with your tongue?" A man asked though she new him, he was one of the rebel werewolves, Remus Lupin.

"Well mister Lupin, it is essential that Vampires get there blood, and currently I haven't had any since last months feeding." She said reveling her sharp fang.

"Interesting, how did you know Professor Lupin's name?" The old man Dumbledore asked.

"I know all werewolves, vampires a like, well you do when you are cross bitten." Sahara said then looked at her companion, and said,

"We both are, I have just been a Werewolf longer, and to the fact of your blank faces a will tell you what we are: Voldemort is creating a race of high breeds, of Vampires, and Werewolves, crossing them over giving them to the power of the other race. Many have began to call them Werepyers, still I won't call us that,

"You see The Dark Lord is trying to wipe of muggles not by killing them, a lot will though, but rather turning them into a Werepyer thing."

"So Voldemort is doing as I fear," Dumbledore mumbled to himself then said, "You seem to know a lot so maybe you answer some of my questions: Where did you get you knowledge, who helped you obtain it, who are you, who is you companion?"

Sahara smiled, well like any Snape it was more of a smirk, "My, aren't we a little pushy? I will tell them none the less: I, we got my knowledge when we were captives in Voldemort's hold-silence-okay then, well there is a lot of Deatheaters who helped, and also the Dark Lord-silence-I am none other then, myself, though if that's not what you mean I am Sahara, Sahara Snape, my companion is-"

Sahara was cut off by her companion, "-Harry, Harry James Potter."

------------------------------------------------S.S. ----------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore stood up obviously happy about something though the students didn't know, yet. He face them with a smile and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts to are new, and welcome back to the old, I have some happy news for you all:

Three years ago two teens disappeared without a trace now both have been found; Sahara Snape disappeared angered by something a left with the elements. And Harry Potter was taking a walk a disappeared when turning into a side alley, and he is well I can't say how he is how about you ask him."

Dumbledore waved his hand back to where the doors to the Great Hall were there dressed in black stood to figures, one obviously female, and the other, male. "Thank you Professor since we didn't just want to walk in here without being notice!" Harry said sarcasm filled his voice coming to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table, soon chatter broke out, and Ron and Hermione came down from the middle of the table to sit with them.

"So, what do have first I have DADA, really all fun and games when you already know the Dark arts, Harry?" Sahara looked up to see Harry just looking at his plate turning around to see grossed-up people staring at Harry's and Sahara's breakfast, after all it was just raw rabbit. Turning her full attention to the onlookers she hissed relieving her fangs, in a deadly low voice,

"Back away or I will suck you dry instead of my rabbit, go away before I lose my apatite for non-living food."

That got them to getting away in a happy normal voice, but suddenly cursed, getting up a dragging Harry behind who soon just fallowed, "What?" he said once outside the Hall, "Don't you see? There across the room, sitting, eating, Draco Malfoy the Dark Lords faithful?" Sahara said, "So glad you noticed, tell me Sahara did we have to get away right before the full moon?" "Sorry just casue you haven't grown used to it isn't my problem, but we won't be the only one changing."

Ron and Hermione at that moment came in seeing the two they sighed and Ron said, "I thought you two had run off." All of a sudden the room was filled with a winds from the north, freezing cold winds, "And you are the master of us I don't think so." Harry said, and with that disappeared into the shadows, "What the?" Ron said, "Vampires, that's one of their many ways of traveling, shadow running." Ron rolled his eyes and said something like "Know-it-all".

Classes went well, despite the fact that they had people fallowing them everywhere, and neither of them wanted to waste energy, on talking so just remained mute. Later that night two figures appeared, one was already waiting, together the figures headed down to the stairs, where a black dog was waiting for them.

Little did they know that behind them waiting for them to change, stood two Gryffindors.

**A/N: **I hope you injoyed the story! Don't forget to review!


End file.
